ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zora
Ultraman Zora is a rookie warrior hailing from the Primordial Light Universe, who finds himself lost in the Ultra-Fan Multiverse, harnessing the powers of legendary Ultra Warriors to do battle against the forces of those corrupted by the Dao Factor. Personality Zora is rather shy and almost always remains calm. He is very "down to Earth" and treats all situations at hand seriously. He does not believe in "the power of friendship" and concepts alike, thinking of them as childish and stupid. He is also an introvert, not socializing much and preferring to do things by himself. Additionally, the concept of "heroism" is a very touchy subject for him. He believes that Ultras such as King are not worthy of being referred to as heroes, he thinks of them as cowards that think they can build a reputation for themselves as great and wise warriors by appearing only "when they are truly needed", something he disagrees with, believing that a true hero shouldn't pick and chose when they act, and rather rush to the rescue when something or someone is in trouble. Zora likes Earth very much, but not for the reasons someone might expect. Since he first came to Earth, he has taken a liking towards Earth's food, more specifically, cheese. History Early Years Born and raised in the Land of Light, Zora idolized warriors of the Space Garrison from an young age. Both his parents were high-ranking warriors and wished to raise him into a great hero like them one day. However, during a mission to deal with a group of anathium beings that had come to the universe, both his parents were killed in battle. Zora was still young when this happened, about 5 in human years, and was emotionally scarred. His aunt, another high ranking Ultra Warrior raised him, trying to help him recover. Years passed and eventually he grew up and trained to join the Space Garrison. Thanks to him still being emotionally scarred, he was not very social and his aunt refused to teach him, believing that another Ultra Warrior should do it to help Zora socialize more. Ultraman was put in charge of training him. During his time training with Ultraman, he met his son, Junior and the two of them got along very well. When Zora training was done, he was free to venture off to space. Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Zora appeared in this sequel to Ultra Hero Taisen!. At an unknown point before the evens of the story, Zora was sucked up by a portal and brought into a large area with multiple Ultras. He encountered Ultraman only to soon realize that it was an alternate version of him. Soon the announcer of the Great Taisen revealed to the Ultras what was going on and sent out armies of monsters for them to slaughter. Zora alongside an alternate version of his childhood friend offered to help a group of Ultras in escaping the area. Nephthys who had been sent to the area by her father explained to the group that their target was located in a "moon" and that they needed to reach it. Round 2 soon started and the Ultras got in pairs. The group stayed close and finished off their foes with combined beams causing a massive cloud, giving off the illusion that all Ultras but himself, Junior and Yugo had been destroyed by their own beams. However as Zora commanded, the group flew close to the barrier, attempting to destroy it, only for a portal to suck them up and send them to strange building. Zora alongside all Ultras that were left behind were greeted by the one who had summoned them, the Fight King. They tried fighting him only to be easily overpowered before Fight King teleported to the announcer's room. Disappointed, Fight King sent the Ultras who had attacked him back to their universes alongside millions of robots ready to destroy heir universes. TBA Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague TBA Ultraman Zora TBA Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Forms - Combo Up= |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion using the assets of Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Gamma. It is Zora's most basic Combo-Up Form. This form's name is derived from Ultraman Legacy's various Legacy techniques and Ultraman Gamma's title as "Praetorian of Light". *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 28,000 tons *'Element': Light Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 6 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Jumping Height': 300 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 65,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Gammacium Ray' : A gold-and-blue beam of energy charged in a similar manner to the Gamma Stream and performed in a similar manner to Legacy's Legacy Beam. Said to have a temperature of 600.000 degrees Celsius. Energy Attacks *'Gammacium Cutter' : Zora discharges a crescent-shaped energy blade from both hands, performed in a similar manner to the Rapid Cutter. *'Gammacium Shuriken' : Zora can launch a small shuriken of light from his hand(s), which is based on Legacy's Legacy Cutter and Gamma's Light Shuriken. Physical *'Combo Sky Whip' : A aerial flipping attack, striking the enemy multiple times with his hands and feet. Skills *'Power Type's Strength' : By tapping into Ultraman Gamma's power, Zora can manifest the brute strength of Power Type. While channeling this ability, the red markings on his body glow. *'Speed Type's Speed' : By tapping into Ultraman Gamma's power, Zora can manifest the super speed of Speed Type. While channeling this ability, the blue markings on his body glow. Miscellaneous *'Gammacium Shield' : Zora creates a blue-and-gold circular shield. It is stronger than his normal form's shield. *'Gammacium Duplication' : Zora can split himself into various copies of himself, each one taking the attributes of one of Ultraman Legacy's Legacy Duplications. Each of these copies can function independently and cooperate in attacks. They disappear after a short period of time. - Wilder Glacier= Wilder Glacier 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zora's strength form, using assets of Ultraman Melee and Ultraman Blizzard. This form's name is derived from Ultraman Melee's "Wilder Kick" and Ultraman Blizzard's "Glacier Ray". *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 31,000 tons *'Element': Fire/Earth Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1100 m *'Jumping Height': 380 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Wilcier Ray' : Zora fires a blue-and-red beam of flames and frost from his arms in an '+' position. Said to have a temperature of 730.000 degrees Celsius. *'Wild Plasma' : After performing a similar setup to the Strike Boost, Zore fires a purple stream of energy from his fist after making a punching motion. Said to have a temperature of 770.000 degrees Celsius. Energy Attacks *'Wilcier Slash' : A cutting halo of fire and ice that slashes and burns opponents. Physical *'Wild Spark Punch' : Upon charging up energy, Zora can engulf his fist(s) in a fiery aura to increase the power of his strikes. *'Wild Spark Kick' : Upon charging up energy, Zora can engulf his foot/feet in a fiery aura to increase the power of his strikes. **'Wild Spark Kicking Bomb' : Zora jumps into the air and flies into his foe with his foot surrounded by flame and frost auras that spiral around it. *'Wild Spark Chop' : Upon charging up energy, Zora can engulf his hand(s) in a fiery aura to increase the power of his strikes. Skills *'Heat and Cold Immunity' : In this form, Zora is immune to extremely cold or hot temperatures. Miscellaneous *'Wilcier Rings' : By rotating rapidly, Zora can launch restraining rings that wrap around the opponent and freeze them solid. - Megawatt Rainbow= Megawatt Rainbow 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zora's speed form using assets of Ultraman Lightning and Ultrawoman Six. This form's name is derived from Ultraman Lightning's "Megawatt Current" and Ultrawoman Six's "Six Rainbow Stream". *'Height': 45m, 46 w/ Slugger *'Weight': 24,000 tons *'Element': Wind/Water Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 11 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m *'Jumping Height': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Brute Strength': 55,000 t *'Grip Strength': 40,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Thunder Cross Current' : Zora charges up prismatic energy in one hand and electric energy in the other before putting his arms together in a "T" position and firing a beam composed of the two energies. Said to have a temperature of 710.000 degrees Celsius. Energy Attacks *'SL Static' : A beam of lightning from Zora's fingertips, similar to Zoffy's Z-Ray. *'Lightning Guillotine' : A vertical electrical guillotine that slashes and paralyses foes. Physical *'Megawatt Discharge': A punch enhanced with light and electricity. *'Megawatt Conversion': A kick enhanced with light and electricity. *'Megawatt Crosser': Zora charges his right arm with lightning, then slashes an 'X' projection across the target before pushing and turning it into a blast. Weapons *'Prism Spear' : A spear construct of rainbow light. **'Thunder Spear Shot' : Zora throws the spear at his foe as its structure changes to an electric one. It can create massive holes in even the most durable of materials before disappearing. **'Rainbow Spear Shot' : Zora throws the spear at his foe, it is absorbed into them and covers their body in a rainbow aura, purifying them. *'Slugger Swords' : The twin blades on his arms can be detached and used as weapons. **'Slugger Sabre' : Furthermore, the two sluggers can be combined to create a larger, two-handed blade. Skills *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Zora's agility is increased to the point that he can move at incredible speeds and perform extraordinary acrobatic feats. - Emerium Cross= Emerium Cross 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zora's form using assets of Ultraman One and Ultraman Aegis. It's name is derived from Ultraman One's "One Cross Shoot" and Ultraman Aegis' "Emerium Blaster". *'Height': 46m, 47 w/ Sluggers *'Weight': 29,000 tons *'Element': Wind/Light Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 m *'Jumping Height': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 110,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Emerium Cross Shooter' : Zora draws in energy in a "T" position before swinging his arms above his head and placing them in front of him in an "L" position, firing an emerald beam enhanced with rainbow energy. Said to have a temperature of 780.000 degrees Celsius. *'Emerium Cross Twin Shoot' : By attaching two of the Zora Sluggers to his chest, Zora can fire a powerful green and golden beam of energy from them, similar to Zero's Zero Twin Shoot. Said to have a temperature of 1.000.000 degrees Celsius. Energy Attacks *'Emerium Slasher' : A green buzzsaw-shaped disc. **'Rainbow Slasher' : A more powerful rainbow version. *'Black Hole Burst' : A dark green energy blast fired from his hands together after gathering energy. It can teleport others to whatever location he wishes in the universe, the more energy he charges up before firing the attack, the further he can teleport objects. *'Spark Shooter' : Upon stretching both of his arms forward, Zora can fire a green crescent-shaped energy slash. **'Cross Spark Shooter' : Upon gathering energy into his hands and performing the same motion, Zora can fire a cross-shaped golden energy slash, being twice as powerful as the Spark Shooter. *'Specium Spark': Zora stretches his arm forward, firing a stream of Specium sparks from his fingers. Weapons *'Zora Sluggers' : Zora possesses three sluggers on his head that can be detached and used as cutting projectiles or melee weapons. **'Ultra Knock Tactics' : Zora can fire all sluggers at once at his foe, the sluggers spin around the enemy and cut them. **'Slugger Storm' : By spinning at great speeds around his foe, the sluggers can create powerful winds that pick said foe up. **'Slugger Headbutt' : Zora can headbutt his foe with his sluggers on his head, it can be extremely lethal. The more sluggers attached the more powerful this attack is. Miscellaneous *'Emerium Cross Defensor' : A square green barrier with a golden cross placed in the middle of it, it can deflect attacks. - Maximum Fusion= Maximum Fusion 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zora's form using assets of Ultraman Spoiler, Ultraman Beast and Ultrasaur. It's name is derived from the fact all three components transform using the power of past beings. *'Height': 46m *'Weight': 28,000 tons *'Element': Light/Darkness Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 m *'Jumping Height': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 125,000 t *'Grip Strength': 115,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Maximum Eradication' : Zora's most powerful technique in this form. He summons the Proto-Zorium Trident and raises it in the air as it gathers gold and blue energy before Zora points the blades of the trident towards his foe and fires a massive blue and gold beam of energy. Said to have a temperature of 2.000.000 degrees Celsius. *'Proto Shoot' : Zora gathers blue energy in his right hand and gold energy in his left hand before putting both hands over his head, he then points both hands forward and fires a gold and blue beam of energy. Said to have a temperature of 740.000 degrees Celsius. *'Proto Guillotine' : The Proto-Crystals on his arms glow before Zora fires a large crescent-shaped blue energy slash with gold edges at his foe in the same position as Ace's Vertical Guillotine. Energy Attacks Physical Weapons Miscellaneous }} - Fan Submissions= All fan submitted forms are non-canon. |-| 2= |-| 3= Form submitted by: BigD2003. Zora's form using the assets of Ultraman Junior and Ultraman Prime. After a battle against a near-unbeatable foe, Zora loses Legacy's and Gamma's Ultra Essence Crystals. Fortunately, Ultraman Junior manages to create his own Ultra Essence Crystal and somehow gets Prime's Ultra Essence Crystal. He gives it to Zora, who then uses these crystals to achieve this temporary new default form. In this form, Zora has equal parts of strength and mobility, and utilizes various beam-oriented attacks. He is also capable of channeling the abilities of Prime's Type Change forms, each signified by one of his markings glowing brightly. This form also specialized in energy manipulation abilities and psychic abilities. This form's name is derived from of Ultraman Junior's "Specium Spark" and Ultraman Prime's "Zepellion Shoot". :;Abilities *'Dark Light Conversion': Zora is capable of converting any dark energy into light energy for his use. *'Power Type's Strength': By tapping into Ultraman Prime's power, Zora can manifest the brute strength of Power Type. While channelling this ability, the red markings on his body glow. *'Sky Type's Speed': By tapping into Ultraman Prime's power, Zora can manifest the super speed of Sky Type. While channelling this ability, the purple markings on his body glow. *'Zora Teleportation': Zora can teleport to anywhere he desires. :;Weapons *'Sperion Attack Saber': Zora can form a drill-like energy sword on his right arm. **'Sperion Attack Blast': From the tip of the Sperion Attack Saber, Zora shoots a spiraling beam towards his target that then tears them apart. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Sperion Ray': A finishing attack performed exactly liked Ultraman Orb's Sperion Ray. **'Sperion Break': A supercharged Sperion Ray, surrounded in blue electricity. It is five times as powerful as the standard Sperion Ray, and fired from his arms put in a "X" style. **'Wide Sperion Ray': While firing the Sperion Ray, Zora can spread his arms apart to fire a giant version of the beam. **'Sperion Triple Ray': Zora can fire three Sperion Rays at once, or condense them into one powerful beam. *'Sperion Slicer': Zora forms a purple buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent. Once thrown, it travels on a straight path, but if needed, it can be caught and redirected. It is able to pierce through barriers. **'Giga Sperion Slicer': A gigantic variation where Zora summons the Slicer, charging it into a larger halo before tossing it to the enemy. Another variant exists where rather than throwing it, Zora uses it to perform a downward chop on his enemy. **'Sperion Shuriken': A hand-sized energy shuriken, which can be fired multiple times. **'Slicer Shield': Zora can use the Sperion Slicer as a shield. *'Sperion Rapid': Zora can launch continuous energy arrows from his hands that has great piercing and explosive power. ::;Physical *'Sperion Punch': A punch attack that is empowered by Specium and Zepellion energy. *'Sperion Kick': A kick attack that is empowered by Specium and Zepellion energy. *'Sperion Chop': A punch attack that is empowered by Specium and Zepellion energy. *'Zora Throw': Zora grabs, spins, and throws the opponent. ::;Other *'Sperion Shield': A barrier used to defend Zora from incoming attacks. This shield can be also used to push objects away physically. **'Sperion Mirror': Zora can use the Sperion Shield to reflect incoming laser instead of blocking it. **'Sperion Dome': Zora can create a dome version of his Sperion Shield. **'Sperion Orb': Zora encases the opponent in an energy sphere. Which then can be maneuvered. **'Sperion Block': Zora uses his hands, coated with purple energy, to block beams. He can also send them back towards whoever fires them. *'Zora Wave': Zora can generate a blue wave of energy to heal wounds, calm rampaging monsters, put out fires, or even repair damaged structures. *'Zora Sight': Zora can release beams from his eyes to see through objects, delete barriers, or reveal invisible foes. *'Zora Catch Ring': Zora spins at high speeds and summons rings of light to bind the enemy and stop them from moving. - Infinite Ascension= Infinite Ascension 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Form submitted by: Cdr. Zora's immensely powerful form, which uses assets of Ultraman Neo Mebius and Ultraman Neo Xenon. It was gained after the two Neo Ultras bestowed their Ultra Essence Crystals unto Zora to aid him in a tough battle. Techniques *'Infinite Omnipotence': This form is so omnipotent that Zora can break the fourth wall with casual ease while using it. *'Mebonium One-Shot': An immensely powerful beam used by this form to one-shot things. *'Dimensional Travel': Zora can travel between dimensions with ease. *'Teleportation': Zora can teleport himself or other objects/beings anywhere he desires. *'Nigh-Invincibility': Zora is practically invincible in this form, with few entities capable of harming him. }} }} }} Transformation - Combo Up= Hito places the Ultra Essence Crystals into the Crystal Container and scans them with the Essence Extractor. Two of the extractor's crystals glow, the ones that glow are the ones matching the elements of the Ultras' whose crystals have been scanned. Hito then transforms into Zora and raises the Essence Extractor into the air and the two glowing crystals release particles that form projections of the two Ultras form over Zora to create their corresponding form. This causes his silhouette to descend onto Zora, merging with him and covering with in a colorful cloud which upon fading away unveils its corresponding form. When transforming into Maximum Fusion, upon scanning Spoiler and Beast's crystals, he removes Spoiler's and replaces it with Ultrasaur's before scanning Ultrasaur's crystal as well. At the same time as the formation of the projections, a golden version of the Zorium Trident appears in Zora's hand. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble that of the opening sequence from Ultraman's TV series, albeit green and gold as opposed to just green, before changing to a golden column of light for Zora to appear. Flashes of light occur in the background similar to Ultraman and Tiga's rise scenes. - Wilder Glacier= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble a blue background like Leo's, before changing to a swirling blizzard for Zora to appear. A burst of fire accompanied with red and blue spiralling lights appear just before the rise is finished. - Megawatt Rainbow= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble a white background like Lightning's, before thunder clouds and red flashes of light appear alongside Zora. - Emerium Cross= During the rise sequence, the background first appears as a swirling vortex of green and red, before changing to various shades of blue for Zora to appear. As he moves closer, the two backgrounds combine as a swirling spark surrounds Zora. - Maximum Fusion= During the rise sequence, the background first appears as a swirling vortex of white flames, followed by an explosion of red and black. Afterwards, the background changes to a dark grey and black whirlpool with bright red eyes, similar to Belial's, flashing in and out of existence. Finally, the background appears as three columns of light, one red, one silver and one black moving slowly, erected from a purple orb in the middle of the background. - Spacium Zeperion Junior= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble a shaft of blue and white light, before changing to Tiga/Prime's rise sequence for Zora to appear. As he moves closer, spiraling purple and light blue energy are added to Tiga/Prime's rise. - Infinite Ascension= }} }} Combination The Ultras used in each of Zora's forms share something in common with each other. *Ultraman Legacy + Ultraman Gamma = Legacy Praetorian: They both serve as the main representative of an era of the wiki. Both come from alternate versions of the Showa timeline and exhibit abilities reminiscent of Heisei Ultras. Their fighting skills are also notably well balanced and have the ability to alter their stats at will. *Ultraman Melee + Ultraman Blizzard = Wilder Glacier: They both serve as examples of an Ultra going outside the typical norm (Melee being a pure physical fighter and Blizzard harnessing the cold, an Ultra's main weakness, as a weapon). Both seek to reach a goal through any means. *Ultraman Lightning + Ultrawoman Six = Megawatt Rainbow: Both have issues with understanding and accepting human society and have a preference to resolve conflicts peacefully. Both are also experienced with multiple types of weaponry: ** Lightning: Uses three slugger weapons in his base form, a larger blade in High Voltage form, and a hammer in God of Thunder form. ** Six: Can summon various weapons from her Six Bracelets, including a trident, throwing knives, and even firearms. *Ultraman One + Ultraman Aegis = Emerium Cross: They both are descendants of Ultraman Zero, One being his son and Aegis a descendant from the far future. Both fought against Belial's forces to some extent, One fought Belial himself while Aegis fought his descendant. *Ultraman Spoiler + Ultraman Beast + Ultrasaur = Maximum Fusion: All three Ultras were born as humans and found out about their true identity in their lives as adults. All three use fusions to transform though in different ways. **Spoiler: Uses Parody Ultras. **Beast: Uses Kaiju. **Ultrasaur: Uses Normal Ultras. * Ultraman Junior + Ultraman Prime = Spacium Zeperion Junior: Junior and Prime are the sons of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga, the components of the original Spacium Zeperion form. In addition, Junior was directly inspired by Prime. * Ultraman Neo Xenon + Ultraman Neo Mebius = Infinite Ascension: Neo Mebius and Neo Xenon are the token examples of the OP and Neo Ultra trends, having to overcome extreme challenges to reach their current godly states. Profile *'Age': 6,500 years old (Equivalent to 22 in human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Home Planet: Land of Light * Human Form: Hito Randamuna * Weakness: Cold Temperatures * Transformation Item: Zora Spark / Essence Extractor,Crystal Container * Relationships ** Ultraman (Teacher/Superior) ** Ultraman Junior (Childhood friend) ** Unnamed Aunt (Adoptive mother) Body Features - Wilder Glacier= *'Improved Protector': A large, bulky protector that covers his chest, back and shoulders. - Megawatt Rainbow= *'Slugger Swords': Twin blades on his arms can be detached and used as weapons. - Emerium Cross= *'Zora Sluggers': Zora possesses three sluggers on his head that can be detached and used as cutting projectiles or melee weapons. *'Aegis Tector': A large bladed protector that vaguely resembles the Ultimate Aegis. - Maximum Fusion= *'Proto-Armour': Red armour with blue crystals (dubbed Proto-Crystals) covering Zora's body. *'Proto-Tector' : An odd protector resembling a spiked cross surrounding his color timer. }} Ultra Essence Crystals The Crystal Container and Essence Extractor are modified versions of the Loading Knuckle and Riser created by Zora in order to harness the powers of the crystals. *'Gamma': Shortly after the creation of the Ultra Essence Crystals, they were spread across Zora's home universe. Zora happened to find one of them, Gamma's. *'Legacy': TBA *'Melee': TBA *'Blizzard': TBA *'Lightning': TBA *'Six': TBA *'One': TBA *'Aegis': TBA *'Spoiler': TBA *'Beast': TBA *'Ultrasaur': TBA CrystalContainerEmpty.png|The empty Crystal Container CrystalContainer.png|The Crystal Container with Gamma and Legacy's Crystals EssenceExtractorV2.png|Essence Extractor GammaCrystal.png|Gamma LegacyCrystal.png|Legacy MeleeCrystal.png|Melee BlizzardCrystal.png|Blizzard LightningCrystal.png|Lightning SixCrystal.png|Six OneCrystal.png|One AegisCrystal.png|Aegis SpoilerCrystal.png|Spoiler BeastCrystal.png|Beast UltrasaurCrystal.png|Ultrasaur Fan Submission Rules *Please give a link to Ultras' pages. *Fusions MUST have the consent of the creators (if you are the creator of both, the rule does not apply). *'Any submission with ''missing information will not be added'. *'Any submission NOT in the submission thread will not be added'. *'SUBMISSIONS MUST NOT CONTAIN ANY PG RATED INFORMATION''' *''SUBMISSION THAT DO NOT FOLLOW ANY OF THESE RULES WILL BE IGNORED'' **At this point in time, fusions involving parodies are limited to ONE PARODY ULTRA PER FUSION PAIR, as to avoid competition with Spoiler. Have any fanfic fusions? Write them in the submission thread below and include: *Tab colour: 1st colour for background and 2nd for text. If you want to use HTML colour codes, refer to this website and then copy the code into your comment. Please include the "#" before the code. *Name: Explanatory. *Activation Announcement: plz *Transformation Announcement: plz *Pre-battle Catchphrase: plz *Summary: What does this form do? How was it obtained? Optional. *Reason(s) for fusion: Please write them in LIST form, like this list. "Because it sounds cool" is a valid reason. *Techniques: What can this form do? *Rise Scene: Optional Trivia *I have no idea why I made him like cheese, I guess I thought it would be funny. *Ultraman 3000, Ultraman Card, Ultraman G'd, Ultraman Spoiler and Ultramash served as inspiration. *Think as this as a tribute to the amazing and diverse creations by all the users of this wiki, past, present and (hopefully) future. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:OrbGeeds Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Submissons